Harry Potter and the Wedding
by Harry James Potter B7
Summary: When Harry gives the wedding ring to Ginny she sees the Dark Mark in the air. What does this mean for the world? Has Voldemort some how returned? Or is there some one new leading the Death Eaters. Read and find out. Do have some fun Reading and Reviewing.


To all who loved the books this story takes place about a year after the last book. It starts with the question and ends with babies. Get ready for chapter one. The most actionless chapter you will ever read. Read and enjoy the first of many chapters. As always R&R give me the good and bad of the story in your view. I need both good and bad. Good to tell me what I am doing right and bad to tell me what I need to improve on. Many thanks to masteroftheforce for telling me what car to use and how to use it. I also thank him for proof reading the chapter before I put it up. I owe him a lot of thanks for all the help he gave me.

Harry Potter and the Wedding

Chapter one:

The Ring

"So, Harry where are we going tonight?" Ginny asked as she was drying her hair.

"Gin, we are going to the restraint at Big Ben. We are going there to celebrate a raise I got today and a promotion." Harry said as he ran his hand over his hair. He ran his hand across his famous lighting shaped scar and felt a feeling of happiness he feared he would never feel. It had been a year since the battle at Hogwarts and all the Death Eaters that lived through the battle had been sent to prison or put under house arrest. After killing Voldemort, Harry had been given a job as an Aorrer and worked under Kingsley Shakelbolt.

"Harry is Ron and Hermione coming with us?" Ginny asked from the Bathroom as she dressed herself in a beautiful red silk dress with matching ruby ear rings. All this just highlighted her red hair.

"No they are not coming with us. I asked them to stay at your parents place. I wanted this night to be something special. Just the two of us." Harry said as he stood up from his bed. Now that Creature the House Elf was being nice to Harry, Harry lived in number 4 Grimald Place, the former "House of Black" and now the new "House of Potter". Harry in his time off spent every second cleaning the house and making it into something he liked. Creature would even help him out from time to time when he was not cooking dinner. Harry's room was filled with Quidditch posters and old school items. The one room in the house that was still very cluttered was his own room. Go through the rest of the house and you would notice it was clean.

"Why did you want it to be just the two of us?" Ginny asked from the Bathroom again this time combing her hair.

Flash Back:

"Mr. Weasley I would like to talk to you about something important." Harry asked when he walked into Mr. Weasley's cubical.

"Well Harry for you to come all the way down here to talk to me when you must have important work to do this must be important. What is it?" Mr. Weasley said as he looked at the young man standing in front of him. From a pocket Harry pulled out a small red box with the Hogwarts seal engraved in it.

"Inside this box is a ring that I want to give to Ginny. I am asking you first because it is the right thing to do. I will never harm Ginny in anyway. I ask, no I beg you to say yes to me. During the time I was on the run from Voldemort I could not get Ginny out of my mind. I wanted her with me every second but knew she could not be there. I knew that if we won the war there could be a chance that she and I could be together. Now I have saved up the money and bought the ring inside this box and am asking for your permission to give it to her. The rest of my life is in your hands right now. Your answer may or may not put it in the hands of Ginny." By this point Harry felt something damp on his head and it was coming down his face. His face was also very red. Mr. Weasley looked Harry up and down once and stood up. He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, which made Harry jump, and turned his head so he was looking Harry in the eyes.

"Harry, Molly and I hoped you would do this. I would not want another young man to have our little Ginny other than you. The fate of the rest of your life is now in the hands of Ginny. Good luck son. How do you plan on doing this?" Mr. Weasley said as he sat back down.

"Well tonight I am going to take her out to dinner to the place at Big Ben. You see today I got a promotion and a raise so that will be my reason for going out. After dinner while we wait for desert I will pop the question on her."

"Harry you have good taste in food and women. You also have good style. What do you plan after dinner? Will she be coming back home tonight? Are Ron and Hermione going with the two of you? Are you going to get body guards to protect the two or four of you if something happens? If something does happen will you bring Ginny home?"

"Calm down Mr. Weasley. We will improvise what happens after dinner. No I don't know if she will be going home after dinner. I have no need for body guards. No if she wants to fight along side me I will not stop her this time. Lastly nothing is going to happen to us tonight. Calm down and take a deep breath. Now then I have work to get back to. Thank you for your answer. If you don't see her tonight I will swing by your house with her tomorrow. I asked for the day off and was granted it."

End of Flash Back

"I told you already. It is a celebration. Don't worry Ron and Hermione don't mind. I talked to them and when they found out they understood." Harry said trying to sound truthful.

Flash Back:

"Hey mate, want to have dinner with me and Hermione tonight? She asked me to ask you. She thought the three of us having dinner would be fun. We have not had dinner as a whole group since we where on the run from You-Know-Who." Ron asked as he and Harry walked to the lifts.

"I wish I could but I am having dinner with your sister and I want it to be just the two of us. I am on my way to talk to your dad about having dinner with Ginny." Harry said as the two of them passed by many wizards at the Ministry of Magic.

"Oh you got the money for the ring you wanted made for her. Well for your sake I hope both my dad and sister say yes to you. I am sure Hermione will not mind. Have fun tonight."

End of Flash Back

"What exactly did Hermione say to you?" Ginny asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Well I talked to Ron. Hermione was not with us. Hermione wanted the three of us to have dinner out, but Ron understands and is sure Hermione will not mind. Now shall we go?" Harry said as he put his jacket on. Arm in arm the two of them walked down and out of the house. Harry pulled out his keys to his red 2005 Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster. He opened the passenger side door for Ginny then walked over to his side. Once both of them where in Harry fired up the engines and they where off. Harry felt the power of his car and knew this was the night.

"Harry that drive was fun. When did you get that car? It looks new." Ginny asked as Harry opened her door for her.

"The car is a modified 2009 Chevrolet Camaro. It was obtained when the Ministry of Magic found Mundungus Fletcher trying to smuggle them to a Muggle car company, and rake in the millions by having the company release the car a full year before Chevrolet. The Auror Office apprehended Fletcher, and were given the order to use the cars as they see fit. By the order of the Head of the Auror Office, the cars were modified for use by top-ranking agents. The 20 prototypes have flight abilities similar to the Ford Anglia once-owned by your family, though without the mind of its own. Invisibility boosters were equipped so that way Muggles would not see the flying cars. Other enhancements were secure communications channels to the Auror Office, along with a modified version of the Floo Network. This network allows the agent to go to any Floo hotspot set up by the Auror office. Unlike the regular network, which requires a fireplace, this network will send the car to an inconspicuous outdoor area. The Network is limited, because of a tank of Floo, which can be restored at any hotspot or the Ministry. One final device is a homing beacon, whose signal is sent to the Head of the Auror Offic himself. It wad given to me today. I have wanted something nice to drive and I found it. I am glad you like it."

"Yes Harry I love it almost as much as I love you." With those last words in Harry's mind the two of them went through the doors of the restraint.

"Mr. Potter for two is it. Right this way," The man at the front desk said leading them into the restraint. "You will be eating on our enclosed look out point of London. We hope you enjoy your dinner. Your waiter will be with you shortly." The man said as they got to a table for two that had a grand window that over looked all the lights of London. The two of them sat down and just gazed out at the city they knew and loved, both of them thinking about the castle they both loved. At once the two of them where pulled away from their thoughts as a young man with fair skin and slick black hair came up to them.

"What may I get for you tonight? How about some drinks to start you off?"

"A pot of Earl Grey Hot Tea please." Harry said thinking he would need something a lot stronger to make him do what he had planned on doing that night.

"For you miss?" The young man asked looking in Ginny's direction.

"The same as him." Ginny said turning her head back to the window.

"Can I get you any appetizers while you finish deciding what you want to eat?" The young man directed this question to Harry seeing how Ginny had turned her head from them.

"Let's try your garlic cheese rolls. Also could we get some ice water to go with the tea?" Harry asked.

"Right away sir." The young man said as he wrote every thing down and sped away. Harry turned his focus to Ginny.

"Gin what's on your mind?" Harry asked reaching across the table to Ginny's hands.

"Harry, I want to talk to you, about while you where on the run, form Tom." Ginny said slowly. Harry just looked blankly at Ginny. Ginny turned her head to face Harry's face. She saw the look of shock on his face and turned away again. "If you don't want to talk about it that is ok. Just you and the others have never talked about it and I would like to know about it."

"Gin what is there to know about it? All we did was go around all over trying to find parts of Tom's soul and destroy them. What is there to know? Is it all the crazy things we did to get every thing? Or do you want to know how each of us felt along the way? Or what exactly do you want to know about what we did?" Harry asked now looking through the window. The two of them turned their heads and looked each other in the eyes.

"Ok first off how was he able to split his sole?" Ginny asked her eyes not moving from Harry's.

"How he did it you would have to ask Hermione. But what I do know about the matter is he was able to split his sole up, the things you store your sole in is called a Horacrux. You have to kill someone to make one. Funny you should ask about horacruxes, you used one." Harry said making sure Ginny understood every sound he made with his mouth.

"What do you mean I used one?" Ginny asked amazed at what she had just been told.

"Well you remember your first year and the diary of Tom Riddle, well that held part of Tom's sole in it. His sole is what possessed you and took you into the chamber. Voldemort made six horacruxes, dividing his sole into eight parts. This should have made him immortal. As you can see he did not count on me getting rid of them. I first learned about them in my sixth year. Dumbledore was training me to defeat Voldemort when he died." Tears coming to his eyes as he spoke those last words. Harry did not like to think of Dumbledore's death.

"Wait what happened to the last part of his sole. You said he made six then you say eight that does not add up." Ginny said with a puzzled look on her face. Harry chuckled at this one. He knew when he told Ginny what was so funny she would slap him.

"Gin do not slap me for how I am about to tell you where the final part of his sole was hidden." Harry said laughing already. "Gin the final part of his sole he gave to me when he tried to kill me. He did not mean to do that but it happened none the less. That night we all fought at the castle I went into the forest alone. I told Neville what to do after I died. I saw you out there cleaning up part of the mess and I wanted to go to you and hold you in my arms and never let go but I could not do that. I knew what I had to do. I had just found out through Snape that I had to die in order to stop him. I walked into that forest and confronted him. That night I saw my parents and Sirius again. No they where not alive nor where they dead but on the edge of life and death. At that moment I wanted to join them so badly. I showed myself to Voldemort and dropped my wand to let him kill me. When he shot the spell I dropped to my knees as I felt the burning sensation that comes with the killing curs. I can say I know what it feels like to be hit with that curse." Harry finally had tears in his eyes again. Ginny did not slap him but walked over around the table and put an arm around him.

"Harry calm down. It is over with. I wish you had taken me with you that night. Now let's just drop it. I have heard too much already. Yet I am glad you told me the truth about that night. You have never talked about it with me or anyone that I know of." Ginny said as she walked back to her chair at the table. Harry stood up and looked at Ginny and changed his mind as to when to pop the question. This time it was Harry's turn to walk around the table. He got down on one knee and pulled out the red box.

"Ginny I was going to wait until after dinner for this but talking about last year made me change my mind and it told me to do this now. Ginny Wheasley I love you with all of my body, heart, mind, and sole will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you mary me?" Harry said with a little hesetation in his voice as he opened the box to show the ring that he had made. It was a ring with a gold band and on the band was a ruby rose and in the center was a silver disk like object.

"Harry this ring. How did you get the money? Did you talk to my parents about this first?" Ginny asked as rapid breaths came out.

"Ginny Weasley yes I asked your dad today and he told me I could do this tonight. Now how I paid for the ring you don't need to know. Now you see that disk in the center tap your wand to it and you get the time. Tap it again and you get a compas. Tap it a third time and it will point you to me. Tap it one final time and it becomes like the Marauders Mirrors. I used some of the shards of the mirror Sirius gave me to make that ring. I have a ring that only has the disk with the mirror fragment." Harry said knowing half of what he just said Ginny did not care about.


End file.
